hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Peashy
is a Goddess who makes her appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Her motives are unknown, yet it is known that she is supported by the Seven Sages. Personality is energetic, cheerful and slightly on the rough side as she's fond of tackling others and quick to fight back against a possible kidnapper. Yellow Heart's personality is little different than her normal form but she embraces battle more easily, possibly treating it like a game. Appearance Piishe is a blonde little girl with short hair with some oversized hair bobbles on top. She wears a yellow/black striped jacket with a tail, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She also wears paw gloves, which she seems to use as a weapon. Yellow Heart is a fair-skinned young woman with bright peach colored eyes and pale blonde-yellow hair, in a very similar shade to Vert's. Her hair looks to be medium-long in length. Her bangs are about eye length with two very long ones going past her ears and ending directly at her breasts. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail held with an odd dark blue/black, red, and white piece. It also has two curled strands out hair popping out of it, resembling cowlicks. Yellow Heart's HDD outfit is mainly white, with small amounts of dark blue/black, and red. She wears a single bathing-suit like piece and has noticeably large breasts. She has black or dark blue markings on both hips and breasts, along with small red glowing segments on each piece and below the breast that compliment this. She has an odd collar-piece around her neck, and wears plain white gloves above the elbow in length. She also has on above the knee boots with kneepad pieces and blue/black coloring at the top and back of the leg. At the ankle on the front is a red glowing marking on both legs. Her weapon seems to be very big golden-yellow claws, attached to big pieces worn at her wrist, resembling bracers. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Quotes *''"I'm going at full power... Everyone, you will be blown away!!"'' *''"Hahahahaha! Sisters, you're truly good at running away!"'' Gallery For Piishe official images visit Piishe (images). For fanart, please visit the Piishe (fanart) page Trivia *Her hairstyle resembles Cure Peace's from Smile! Pretty Cure, but pales in contrast to bright yellow and not as "opened". Both girls have a cutesy, innocent nature. But Cure Peace is shy, a crybaby and not an antagonist. *Also, oddly she has barely any yellow on her, unlike the other goddesses with their theme colors. **This is the same as Green Heart, Green Heart has barely any green in HDD form in Hyperdimension Neptunia, Mk2, and Victory, but more likely that Green Heart has more of a theme color than Yellow Heart. *Piishe/Yellow Heart is playable after Chapter 8 and collecting certain items. *Whereas all Goddesses represent a certain console, Piishe may represent the PC, which before consoles became standard, was the best way to play games, appropriate for a game set in the 80's. **She may represent the PC Engine, (better known as the TurboGraphix 16 in the USA) as Piishe's colors are akin to the Hudson bee and Yellow Heart's choker resembles the system. Category:Enemy Category:Female character Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia V character Category:CPU Category:Planeptune residents Category:Goddess Category:Piishe Category:Articles containing Japanese language text